


An Early Friday Morning

by Crazyheart



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Emotional Porn, F/M, Friday Smut, Future Fic, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart
Summary: This is a future fic/ ficlet. My first shorter thing/ ficlet! Eva and Jonas wake up and take the chance of a quickie while the kids are busy. That's it. It's a pwp, basically. My very first! Yay!





	An Early Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened! My Friday Smut challenge was inspiring, it seems! Well. Most of this is stolen from an old fic that I'll probably never finish. Thank you Arin and Lizzie for helping me with this!!! By the way, they haven't seen the latest changes, so any mistakes or strange sentences is on me. lol

Slowly and reluctantly, Eva blinks, closes her eyes, and blinks again. She is in bed, it’s an early Friday morning. Nothing special. However, the kids are awake, downstairs watching tv, eating breakfast, and most importantly, being quiet and cooperative with one another.

It's a golden opportunity.

– Good morning, beauty, Jonas mutters into her neck, as he lets his fingers play with her hair. She knows that he loves to do that.

She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms above her head. Yawns. – Morning...

She snuggles closer and gives him a lazy kiss. His lips are soft against hers and his hand tangles into her hair. Eva sighs into the soft kisses. The tender touch they share makes the room disappear. All Eva can feel is Jonas. There isn’t anything else in the world except him, her and the slow burning flame between them. The feeling makes her feel like everything is okay, and everything will be okay.

Eva pulls Jonas closer. God, she loves that they can have this. Still.

She loves Jonas more as an adult than she ever would have guessed as a teenager. She’s not sure when her infatuation for Jonas grew into this. It happened gradually, and one day she realized that she loved him, not only for his smile, his laughter, and his grey, warm eyes. But for who he was, with all his faults and hangups. Their rocky start had kept them apart for a while, of course. So had her doubts about her sexuality. It was worth it, though. He is a good man.

Eva will never regret choosing Jonas. He can be a know-it-all at times, but he supports her in every possible way, and that’s all she needs. Of course, it helps that he is a good dad, a sensitive lover, that he can cook, and can draw her into the most interesting discussions. Oh yeah, and that he thinks he’s funny. At least he can always make her smile.

Jonas raises his bushy eyebrows. – You up for a quickie? 

– I think so, she breathes, half asleep, but amused, and a little turned on, as well. She knows she can come at work a little later this morning, and Jonas knows, too. And one thing’s for sure; she truly needs some release. She needs to let go of the stress from the last few days, and a tumble in the bed with Jonas  _ always _ helps. A morning quickie is even better; it gives her a chance to sense and feel and love before the stress of the day has clogged her mind and settled in her body. Before she has put her defenses up. 

– We have time, right? 

– Yeah, Jonas smiles. He has a teasing glimmer in his eyes. – And don’t try to fool me, you’re always up for it in the morning.

Eva laughs. – True. Well, so are you.

– Well, I’m a guy. 

Eva chuckles. They have danced this dance before. – What’s that got to do with anything? 

Jonas looks at her with his bright eyes, and kisses her again. – Nothing, I guess, he smiles. His lips feels so gentle and so warm, so she lets her hands slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss grows heavier. 

He caresses her naked body. All over her back, arms and butt, those first morning touches are so pleasurable she she is still half asleep, enjoying everything and letting herself linger in that blissful state of being touched. She lets her own hand stroke patterns over Jonas’ chest, arms and back as well. Jonas’ kisses and touches adds fuel to the slowly building furnace between her thighs. She rolls over onto her back, wanting to be touched in more places, and he smiles and gets the hint.

– Can I kiss you here? Jonas asks, as he leaves soft kisses all over the front of her body, down her neck to her breasts.

– Uh, yes please.

He smiles and kisses her down her belly, stopping by her already moist pussy, and down her thighs and legs. Eva shivers as he kisses her all over. 

– Damn, you’re so fine, Jonas mumbles, and she  _ feels  _ it. Her body has changed a lot since she was a teenager, but in a good way. She feels more in her own skin. Sexy. And right now Jonas is taking his time enjoying her body so much, that when he get down to her legs, he tumbles off the bed, causing Eva to giggle.

He laughs with her, eyes bright, and gets back onto the bed. He comes back up her body with the same slow kisses, making sure to give her pussy a nice little lick on his way up to her neck. 

Eva moans and moves under his touch. She is getting impatient; she knows they don’t have  _ that _ long before she needs to get up. She pulls him closer, and lets her hands roam his body. She loves how his body has matured, too. He is still quite slim with a hint of muscles, but he has a softness around his belly she adores. 

Jonas kisses her neck as his fingers slide in between her legs. He knows what gets her going. She moans again under his touch. 

– Uh, shit, the kids, she whispers, with a small chuckle. She totally forgot. – We need to be quiet. 

– Maybe we should get the door? Jonas asks. 

Eva groans. She’s so horny right now that she doesn’t mind getting up and shutting it. Before he has the time to move, she’s back in bed, attacking Jonas with kisses. 

– Uhm I guess we should get on with it, Jonas grins into her mouth. – It’s supposed to be a quickie, after all. 

Eva laughs, feeling anticipation with his words. – Yeah, let’s.

– So, Jonas says, looking at her with heated eyes, – what do you wanna do?

Sometimes Eva can get overwhelmed by the choices, but this time it’s easy. – Let’s keep it simple, she grins. – I’d like it like this, okay?

– Oh, yeah, Jonas smiles back. 

Eva reaches down to grab his hard dick and begins to pull gently on it leading it toward her clit. He moans and shivers under her touch. She uses the smooth tip of his penis to rub herself.  _ It feels so good... _ He takes over and kisses her deeply, as he’s rubbing against her clit and opening. Eva shivers because she needs him so badly inside. She tilts her hips so he can enter more easily, and he slides right in.  _ Damn _ . A slow moan escapes her. 

She feels herself being pushed down on the bed, Jonas’ body pressing against hers. She meets his kiss with her tongue, kissing him deeper. Jonas begins thrusting into her, spreading her, filling her, bringing her so much pleasure. Well both of them, hopefully.

Eva meets his movements and they find their rhythm. – Yes, she utters, – yes baby...

He picks up the pace, thrusting into her. Their bodies, pressed together so firmly that her breasts are squished against his chest, are creating enough friction that a slippery sheen of sweat has formed. Eva wants this so badly, she needs it so badly. 

– Ah… fuck, I need… 

She doesn’t know what she’s trying to say.

– Eva… Jonas mutters. He seems as lost as she feels. He’s gorgeous over her, as he’s red his his cheeks and his hair is a mess. He stares at her with dazed eyes. – Tell me you love me, he implores. 

Eva is surprised. That’s not how Jonas usually talks in the morning. 

– I just… need to hear you say it, he says, sounding strained. 

Eva feels a clenching feeling in her chest. She remembers how stressed out Jonas has been the last weeks. Maybe she’s not the only one needing stress release. – I love you, Jonas. 

Jonas releases a slow breath. – I love you, too, Eva, he mutters. His eyes are filled with a mix of love and lust, boarding on desperation. Eva meets his thrusts and deep kisses with the same intensity. She loves the feeling of Jonas inside. The movement of Jonas’ hips becomes erratic, grinding his cock into her with a clumsy urgency, which makes his thrusts fall out of rhythm.

– I can’t last much longer, honey, he groans.

– I know baby, it's okay… I...

Her muscles clench in anticipation. An anguished moan precedes the simultaneous tension of every muscle in Jonas’ body; including the one between his legs. He thrusts his cock deep into her again and again until he shudders in her arms. 

– Eva, he groans, as he trembles and shoots into her. The sensation makes Eva shiver, as she knows that she too, is close.  _ So close.. _ . Jonas always makes sure that she gets the pleasure she needs.

Jonas still breathes heavily as he pulls out of her. He smiles, kisses her and lets his hand search between her legs. His fingers meets almost no resistance as he slides his fingers knuckle deep into her. She gasps, and meets his movements with her hips. His fingers massage her clit and vagina at the same time as he moves his fingers in and out of her.

– Yes, yes, yes, she chants, rocketing towards the dreamiest climax. Jonas’ fingers jerk in and out of her slippery opening like they are on a never-ending loop. 

Eva shouts out as the orgasm rushes through her. All of her toes curl inwards and her hands claws at the sheets, grabbing two giant fistfuls of the soft fabric as her body experiences wave upon wave of tremors.

She laughs in relief and pleasure, as Jonas kisses her again and lies down next to her. Holds her tight. Eva breathes out. Pure contentment ebbs through every artery, her blood delivering the blissful sensations to her brain like a powerful narcotic.

Eva smiles. A quickie in the morning is definitely one of her favourite activities. She’s so grateful that she has this.

The full package of house and kids wasn’t exactly planned, but she’s still glad she chose both love and a career as a dancer. It costs her, in the way she sometimes feels that she’s neither a good enough mother or a good enough dancer. It's still worth it.

– So, Jonas mutters into her temple and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear – Breakfast? Or not? It's still early, yeah?

Eva smiles. – Sure, after I’ve taken a shower. I guess I only have time for a sandwich on the way.

– No, we have time for both the shower and breakfast, Jonas says, – I can make sure the kids are ready while you do your thing.

– Nice, thanks. 

She sits up, but he holds her back. – This was great, baby, I think we both needed it. 

– Yeah, she says. – It’s been stressful lately?

Jonas meets her eyes. – Yeah, for both of us. 

_ Hell, yeah.  _ Eva stresses about working hard enough, struggles to be there enough for the kids and feels that Jonas ends up doing far more than his share at home. In addition to that, she never has time enough for her friends anymore, either. It’s been a lot. She wishes she could escape from it a little.

– Maybe we can snuggle up in the sofa tonight, and watch something stupid on Netflix? Jonas asks. – And have some nachos?

Eva smiles.  _ Fuck _ , Jonas knows her well. – Sounds great. 

They get up, and the well-run machinery of their family routines are set into motion. Jonas is quick in the bathroom, and Eva takes her shower. Jonas makes sure the kids are dressed, fed and ready, and Eva makes their lunches. The good feelings from their morning tumble follow them; Jonas can't keep his hands off her, as he tickles her and kisses her, and Eva can’t keep her big smile away.

The kids react to their good moods and cooperate for once. It's a good morning. In about an hour, they are all ready to go. 

Eva kisses her family goodbye; Jonas is supposed to take the kids to the kindergarten on his way to work. Eva realizes that she’s in a good mood. It’s like her morning has made her stronger, somehow. When she has Jonas backing her up, she knows that she’s going to be okay.  

– So, no overtime tonight, she whispers to Jonas, as she gives him an extra kiss. – Maybe you’ll get to see that I can be just as easy at night as in the mornings. 

Jonas smiles widely. – Okay, no overtime. But I think you’re a teeny bit optimistic. We’re not kids anymore, you know. 

– Oh, shut it, old man, Eva laughs. – We still have it. Just you wait and see.


End file.
